bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ruthless
The Ruthless was an ancient ship that had survived through the centuries just as many ships of the Gallenti pirates did. Having been salvaged following the Mandalorian Wars, the Ruthless was taken during a huge Gallenti operation. The ship was originally planned to be cannibalized, but instead became a flagship for the Gallenti in their struggles against the Mimtar faction. Originally known as the Ori’cabur (Big Guardian in Mando’a), the Ruthless was captured by the Republic before it was stolen by the Gallenti. It became the star faring home for the Spirix Clan for many years where it was continually modified and upgraded. Finally, prior to the fall of the Republic, the Spirix clan sold the monstrous ship to Linis Delste for credits and smaller ships. Linis Delste had the Ruthless modified and automated in order to decrease the burden of crew numbers. His plan was to use the ship as his primary guard for his growing shipping corporation. But even for Delste, the ship proved to be too costly and an inconvenience. The ship was effectively mothballed. Just before the Clone Wars erupted, Linis’ son, Cen, found out about the vessel and took control of it. Using his father’s fortune, Cen had the ship further automated and modernized. Cen then used the Ruthless to begin a criminal organization to combat the growing Yakoza within the Engstrom Trust. The Ruthless eventually became a sort of mobile shadowport, along with being the flagship of all the vessels that would come under the Shadow Wing banner. During the early days of the Galactic Empire, the Ruthless was one of the strongest ships within the Engstrom Trust, dissuading many from taking action against Shadow Wing. Constantly on the move throughout the Peruvian and surrounding sectors, the Ruthless served as a secret retreat for the heads of Shadow Wing, along with the home of the military-like forces that the criminal organization could bring to bear. It was also known as a hotspot for black market sales within the Western Reaches of the Inner Rim. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Kandosii-type Dreadnaught Type: Dreadnaught Scale: Capital Length: 1360 meters Skill: Capital Ship Piloting: Kandosii Dreadnaught Crew: 3700 Crew Skill: Astrogation 3D, capital ship gunnery 4D+1, capital ship piloting 3D+2, capital ship shields 3D, sensors 3D+1 Consumables: 5 years Cost: Not for Sale Cargo Capacity: 65,000 metric tons Hyperdrive Multiplier: x3 Hyperdrive Backup: x10 Nav Computer: Yes Space: 4 Maneuverability: 1D Hull: 6D Shields: 3D Sensors: *Passive: 30/1D *Scan: 60/2D *Search: 90/3D *Focus: 4/3D+2 Weapons: 20 Medium Turbolasers Fire Arc: 10 batteries front/left/rear, 10 batteries front/right/rear (partial turrets) Crew: 1 Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Damage: 2D 20 Point Defense Laser Cannons Fire Arc: 4 front, 5 left, 5 right, 5 rear Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-3/10/20 Damage: 3D 10 Concussion Missile Launchers (10 Missiles each) Fire Arc: 3 front, 3 left, 3 right, 1 rear Crew: 6 Scale: Capital Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 2-10/30/60 km Damage: 8D 10 Tractor Beam Projectors Fire Arc: 6 front, 2 left, 2 right Crew: 1 (2), 4 (2), 10 (6) Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-5/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 2-10/30/60 km Damage: 6D Hyperwave Jammer Fire Arc: All Crew: 10 Skill: Communications Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Damage: The powerful communications arrays can also be used to jam enemy craft in nearby space, causing a penalty on sensors and communications rolls (−2D for starfighters, −1D+1 for space transports, −2 for capital ships). The same penalty is applied to the fire control of any weapon fired at the ship (although fire control can’t be reduced to less than 0D). The jammer is selective enough not to affect friendly ships, but it isn’t powerful enough to affect space stations. Starfighter Complement: 50 Starfighters, 10 Shuttles/Landing Craft Category:Personal Starships Category:Hidden in Shadows